Unforbidden Love
by Enola Tey Esiw
Summary: Cassie writes Jake a letter telling him how she really feels- Jake falls apart- Marco's in for a surprise- Ax says farewell- a not-so-nice fic on the darker side of love and pain, and Tobias's redemption.
1. Cassie's Letter

This is the prequel to The Heart's Lesson. I know it didn't BEGIN like that, but it IS like that, so please read!

UNFORBIDDEN LOVE

Dear Jake-

Everyone expects love to last forever. But I guess that doesn't work if the love wasn't really ever there in the first place- would it? I know this will hurt, but I can't pretend anymore.

Everyone thinks they know the 'real story' about us. But no one- not even you, and not even me- really knows. But I know the most.

Rachel. Marco. Tobias. Ax, even- think we're in love. Ax will ask why we hold hands and Rachel will ask for details of all the time we spend together. But how can we be in love- if I don't love you?

I used to. Used to- back before the war changed you, changed me. But both of us changing- I just didn't love you like that anymore. Not to love your sweet, hamburger and fries smell-your sharp, yet smooth profile- your silky brown hair- I kept pretending because I knew you would break down. Like you probably are now. You might not go on without me. Just like if Tom or Rachel or Marco died- me not loving you would be like that. But you need to now.

Jake, know I still like you. I love you like a brother, not like a lover. I love you like that. Please forgive me, for not loving you and for pretending I did for so long- but I can't deceive you any longer. I'm so sorry.

Your friend-

Cassie


	2. Jake's Goodbye

* * *

Heeheehee. Thanks to everyone who responded, now I know to continue… I suck at love scenes, but heartbreak… (giggles again)

UNFORBIDDEN LOVE, CHAPTER 2

Jake fell against his headboard, crying, sobbing, feeling as if everything he had ever lived for was ripped away. How could she not love him? Their kiss, their hope, every time they touched- it was magic, pure magic, what he had thought of as pure love.

How long? How long had each word been a fake, each touch… had that one kiss on the Iskoort home world been a fake too? Had she ever loved him?

His head ached. His chest ached as if he really had his heart taken out. How could he go on?

How could he go on.

The thought rung in his head, over and over again until he came to the decision- well, not decision, the thought that triggered the decision-

_I don't have to._

He stood up, wiped his eyes, and went out his door. The last time he would ever do that ever again.

He walked into the office his parents sometimes used. He looked around. This world was filled with too much hate, too much despair to go onward- he would never think like this again. He never had the choice to.

The gun in the second drawer up on the right was right there. In his grasp. In his hands. It was loaded, going strait at his heart, ready to aim…

"Good-bye," he whispered.

(Goodbye,)

* * *

Heeheehee. Yes the ( ) is thought speach. More later! 


	3. Marco's Surprise

(Goodbye,)

Jake dropped the gun. "Who is it? Who are you?" he demanded.

(Dude, it's Marco. What's up, man? I come over for Guitar Hero and my best buddy has a gun at his head. What happened?) Marco said, fluttering as an osprey outside his window.

Jake opened it for him. "Demorph. The come with me," he said, sadly. He still felt like he should have pulled… should of pulled the trigger when he had the chance.

What a broken heart can do.

Marco became his cute, loveable (not) (well, ISH) self, and put the gun- tenderly, as if it might explode- into the drawer. The second drawer up on the right- the drawer that would change them all. Not now, but all of them, eventually.

"Come on, man," Marco said gently, guiding Jake through his own home. Up, into his room. Sat him on the bed. He just lay there, looking at the ceiling, with utter despair, with no hope- he had lost so much hope he no longer wanted to live. Thank God for Marco.

"It's on my desk," Jake said in a monotone, no life to his voice. "You can read it. Just don't- don't laugh, or anything, okay?"

"I won't, man," Marco said gently. Then he went to the desk and lifted the piece of folded notebook paper, eyes widening as he read just the first line- _Everyone expects love to last forever. _Those word's alone made him realize his buddy was in for a major heart break- had already had it.

"Jake," he said. "Jake, man, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" As soon as he said it, he realized how stupid that was. His friend had been ready to kill himself, of course he wasn't okay!

"No," he said. "No." he turned his head. "Did you know?" he asked.

Marco shook his head. "Buddy, none of us knew. None of us. If we did, we would of told you." Jake looked sad again. "Man, you'll be okay. It's okay."

"No," Jake said, getting up and pacing, "No. It's not okay. She lied- It was all a lie. Cassie- the generous, caring one- the one I-," his voice cracked, "The one I- love. She lied. Why, Marco?" He looked at Marco as if he held life's secrets.

"No one knows, man. But I'm here. Don't worry," Marco said.

The door opened. Tom popped in. "Hey, you okay, guys? I heard some noises, didn't sound so hot."

"No, man, we're fine. I got to go, okay, Jake? Don't do anything stupid. I'll come over tomorrow, like, 8:00, okay, man?" Jake nodded.

"See ya, Marco," Tom said, leaving the room.

"Yeah, see ya," Jake said.

Marco left. Jake would be half-way safe, at least, with Tom. He thought.

Marco got home. Only to see-

Blood. On the walls. And his father- his father laying on the floor, eyes closed with a note on his chest.

Marco fell on his knees. No. Not him. Please, not him. Oh, God. No.

There was a gun. He knew it. He had held it not too long ago.

On the second drawer up on the right side.

"Goodbye,"


	4. Ax's Farewell

Marco was in the same stupor that Jake was in

Marco was in the same stupor that Jake was in. A "let's-not-think-about-what-the-consequence-of-killing-ourselves-will-be" stupor. Shortened, a "stupid stupor."

He had seen it. The death. He had tried to check the pulse, but by touching the cold hand he knew it was worthless.

His father was dead.

He lived for his father. He wasn't like Rachel, who had a happy little family. He wasn't like Tobias, who had Rachel. He was alone. No one to love. At least, not anymore. His father was dead.

He morphed quickly to osprey again. He kept thinking never again. The last time he would see his house. The last time he would see his dad. The last… the last… the last…

He opened the window. Wasn't hard, no one had re-locked it. Not yet.

He opened the door. The legendary drawer. Jake's parents were so stupid leaving a gun in the house. But it was now an escape route.

He lifted off. Went towards the woods. No one would disturb him. Not now.

He landed, gun in talons. De-morphed. And held it to his heart, the way Jake had done. And said one last sentence-

"See ya, suckers," He tightened his grip and-

(Marco!) Ax called.

The gun dropped. "Ax?" Marco gasped. "What are you doing here?"

( I came for a walk in the Earth air. Why are you pointing an automatic weapon at a vital organ?) Ax queried.

Marco sighed. "Because life isn't worth living," he said. "My dad is dead and I'm fighting a war no one can win. My mom is a Controller and I'm gonna die anyway."

WHAM!

Tail blade hit skull. It was all Ax could think of. Marco was acting stupid and was suicidal, he had to get him out some way. He'd think it over and be okay. As long as he had no automatic weapon.

Ax picked him up and carried him to the clearing he and Tobias shared. Tobias was gone- most likely hunting- but oh well. Marco would be out for a couple hours.

And he might as well contact his home.

He got out the what-ja-ma-jigger thingamajig to contact the home world. He called and said, (Aximilli to base. Over.)

The voice that came was sorrowful. (Aximilli. You will be grieved to hear this.)

Now he was worried, (What is it, sir?)

(Your family was all killed. The Yeerks borrowed one of the bombs from Earth and- Aximilli?) the voice said.

He dropped the contact. He ran towards the automatic weapon Marco had and realized he had been right.

Life wasn't worth living.

And here it was- he picked it up and pointed it at his head, the only extremely vulnerable area- and tightened HIS hand.

(Farewell,)

* * *

Is it weird to like writing this? because I do... I dunno anymore! goes to get gun No, JK! I'm not sure if that was funny or not...


	5. Tobias's Sanity

(Farewell,)

(NO! AX, NO! PLEASE!)

Yet his finger tightened. One millimeter…

BOOM.

And Aximilli fell to the ground. He was no more.

Tobias morphed as he flew down, turning human, weeping, sobbing, yelling. But he wasn't really that stupid, not as stupid as the others. He had seen Jake with the gun, Ax knock out Marco, and now Ax himself…

Someone was messing with them.

And he was going to find out who.

_**Smart boy, Tobias.**_

"What?" He spun around looking for the voice.

_**You know who I am, but you also do not. I am you, but not you. I am everywhere, yet nowhere. And I am NOT the Ellimist.**_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tobias demanded.

_**I am…**_


	6. The Heart The End

This is the end. The cruel, cliffie end. I know it's short. I decided to finsh off this and I'm gonna continue in a new story... hehehe. I think I'll title it _The Heart's Lesson._ So watch out for it!

* * *

_**I am The Heart.**_

Tobias shook his head, sure he misunderstood. "You're what?"

_**I am The Heart. Each one of these people, each one of your friends, has just had their heart broken. Jake learned Cassie didn't love him- Marco's dad died- Ax learned his parents and unborn sibling were destroyed. They knew no loneliness, nothing. But you are wise, as you were unloved for so long. You are strong, one of The Broken. As your friends are now, for now. But not for long.**_

"So… why did you come to me?"

_**Because only you can stop this.**_

* * *

The Heart symbolizes all heartbreak and hurt in the world. The broken are those who find it hard to have real emotion because they are, well, broken, because of the roughness in life. We all know at least one Broken...

Look out for _The Heart's Lesson!_


End file.
